


Perempuan Bulan

by kenzeira



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Canon, F/M, Historical Fantasy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzeira/pseuds/kenzeira
Summary: Kamu hanya satu; Arthur Pendragon. Sementara aku adalah semesta.Dedicated to #ArthurMoonWritingContest #Day7
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon | Saber/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Perempuan Bulan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonwaltz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwaltz/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Fate/Grand Order milik Kinoko Nasu (nasuverse), Fate series © Type-Moon. Tidak ada keuntungan yang didapat dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini. Dipersembahkan untuk event ArthurMoon. Mizuki Akai (Moon) adalah karakter persona milik Moon Waltz.
> 
> Catatan: Merupakan canon-modifikasi dari mitologi kehidupan Arthur Pendragon. Fantasi ringan.
> 
> Prompt: Day 7 - put down your sword and crown, come lay with me on the ground.

Arthur seringkali mendapati dirinya berangan-angan mengenai kebebasan.

Dalam kehidupan yang serba singkat, ia mencoba untuk memaksimalkan potensinya—setidaknya demikian ia berpikir. Dalam hal-hal berkenaan pendidikan, kasta, ilmu perdagangan, ilmu pertahanan diri, Arthur nyaris menguasai semua itu. Kini ia menjadi terjebak dalam pemikiran; sekarang, apa? Saat itu ia mulai menyadari bahwa satu-satunya hal yang sulit ia dapatkan adalah kebebasan.

Kebebasan adalah definisi yang luas bagi Arthur sendiri. Ia ingin dengan bebas memilih pasangannya, berkelana ke manapun ia mau, mencari tempat untuk sejenak terlepas dari hiruk-pikuk suasana kerajaan—sejenak yang amat berarti. Beranjak remaja, ia menjadi semakin muak. Arthur telah dibentuk sempurna, sebagaimana boneka. Dan ia membenci dirinya sendiri yang bertingkah-laku sesuai dengan aturan kerajaan; di hadapan semua orang, siapa saja, ia telah banyak menipu—barangkali bahkan dirinya sendiri.

Suatu hari, di usianya yang menginjak enam belas tahun, ia diajak Agravain berkuda ke dalam hutan dan diajarkan memanah mangsa dengan benar. Awalnya ia enggan, tetapi kemudian ia menyadari bahwa kegiatan memanah semacam ini bisa dijadikan pelarian dari tanggung-jawabnya sebagai calon raja. Sedikitnya, Arthur merasa longgar. Sampai satu malam, tatkala Raja Agung Uther melampiaskan kemarahannya pada seorang prajurit yang malang, perasaan muak Arthur akhirnya meledak. Ia sudah khatam soal penjelasan mendalam mengenai kasta, tetapi ia tetap tidak memahami kenapa kehidupan seseorang menjadi tidak ada artinya dibandingkan seseorang yang lain.

Arthur pergi berkuda seorang diri, menerobos dinginnya malam bersalju—tanpa baju zirah, tanpa membawa senjata, tanpa apa-apa, menuju hutan tempat ia terbiasa belajar memanah. Keadaan gelap serta jalanan yang licin akibat salju membuat kudanya terpeleset dan ia nyaris jatuh ke dasar jurang. Arthur, dengan segenap tekad, meraih ranting pohon lantas merayap mencoba menggapai tanah landai. Di dalam kepalanya, andai Agravain menyaksikan kesulitannya sekarang ini, sudah pasti kaki tangan ayahnya itu lebih memilih untuk membiarkan Arthur mati.

_“Apa maksud Anda tidak menerima takdir Anda sebagai calon raja—sebagaimana takdir saya sebagai seorang (yang hanya) Ksatria?”_

Di dalam bola mata Agravain, Arthur dapat melihat api yang membara.

_Daripada kekuasaan, harta, ketaatan kepada Tuhan, penghargaan-penghargaan … beri saya kebenaran, beri saya kebebasan. Beri saya kehidupan di mana semua manusia bebas menentukan takdirnya._

Tetapi kata-kata itu kembali tertelan. Arthur dibungkam kenyataan bahwa ia menyesal tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata itu, sebab barangkali ia bakal mati malam ini. Seperti seorang prajurit malang…

“Jangan berpikir kamu akan mati, Tuan.”

Seorang perempuan muncul tiba-tiba di hadapannya seraya mengulurkan tangan, memberi bantuan. Perempuan itu teramat mistiknya sebab rambutnya berwarna merah, dengan eksistensi yang diliputi berbagai pertanyaan; bagaimana bisa seorang perempuan muda, bertelanjang kaki, berada di tengah-tengah hutan yang sudah jelas tidak ada penghuninya selain hewan-hewan? Bisa jadi perempuan itu juga mempertanyakan eksistensi Arthur.

Arthur berhasil mencapai tanah landai, mengucap syukur lantas duduk berselonjor kaki seraya menarik napas dalam-dalam. Rasa-rasanya beberapa detik lalu kematian terasa dekat dengannya. Seketika ia berpikir bahwa hidup sebagai manusia benar-benar dapat dengan mudah dilenyapkan.

“Manusia itu kenapa sangat lemah dan berumur pendek, ya.”

Gumaman perempuan tersebut membuat Arthur sempat berpikir bahwa sosok aneh ini bisa membaca pikirannya.

“Siapa namamu, Nona?”

“Moon.”

“Seperti— _bulan_?”

“Seperti bulan.”

“Nama saya Arthur.”

“Tentu saja aku tahu.”

“Bagaimana bisa?”

“Itu hal yang mudah.”

Moon. Nama yang menarik, membuat Arthur seketika menengadah, memandang bulan yang— _oh, lenyap_. Barangkali terhalangi awan gelap. Butiran salju turun, jatuh di atas rambut pirangnya, jatuh pula di atas rambut merah si perempuan. Ia masih mencoba mengatur napas, melenyapkan pemikiran mengerikan mengenai kejadian tadi.

“Kudaku…”

“Dia lari ketakutan. Mungkin kamu bisa menemukannya besok pagi, tidak jauh dari danau tempat biasa kamu membasuh muka.”

“Apa kamu penyihir?”

“Kenapa kamu berpikir seperti itu?”

“Karena kamu mengetahui banyak hal tentang saya.”

Moon membisu sejenak. “Kamu bisa menganggap aku apa pun yang kamu mau, sungguh.”

Kalimat itu terdengar seperti sindiran kalau saja Arthur tidak memandang wajah Moon tatkala dia mengucapkannya. Wajah itu menyiratkan kepedihan—kepedihan yang tidak ia mengerti, tetapi dengan aneh dapat ia rasakan.

Arthur mulai berdiri, menepuk-nepuk salju yang menempel pada celana serta rambutnya. Ia menggigil kedinginan. Moon memberinya syal merah marun. Syal itu terasa hangat, kehangatan yang lagi-lagi terasa mistik—kehangatan itu, dari mana datangnya? Arthur berterimakasih dan mengajak Moon menjelajah hutan bersamanya.

“Malam-malam begini?”

“Ya.”

“Kamu harus kembali.”

“Aku tidak ingin.”

“Sudah tentu kamu sedang bersedih.”

Arthur tidak merespons apa-apa.

“Baiklah. Sekalian saja akan aku tunjukkan sesuatu yang menakjubkan padamu.” Moon menyetujui ide bodohnya. Arthur membiarkan Moon memimpin jalan. Mereka berjalan dalam keadaan salju yang turun semakin lebat. Seolah tanpa hambatan, Arthur tidak merasa dingin sama sekali, bahkan saat kakinya menginjak tumpukan salju yang tinggi, tubuhnya tetap terasa hangat. Pada waktu itu, Arthur tidak memahami bahwa bisa saja ia berada dalam bahaya—bisa saja perempuan di depannya benar-benar penyihir (yang tua, yang mengerikan, yang mengubah wujudnya menjadi perempuan muda berambut merah dan berparas jelita). Tetapi seolah terlena akan pemikiran mengenai _kebebasan sejenak_ , Arthur mengabaikan segala kemungkinan buruk dan mempertaruhkan hidupnya sebagai calon raja pada seorang perempuan bernama bulan.

Sekali lagi, Arthur menengadahkan kepala, menelisik di bagian mana kira-kira bulan bersembunyi. Rupanya masih lenyap.

“Apakah orangtuamu menyukai bulan?”

“Tidak tahu. Yang jelas, aku menyukai bulan.”

“Tidakkah itu terdengar seperti kamu menyukai dirimu sendiri?”

Moon tertawa renyah, membuat Arthur bingung. “Apakah itu aneh?”

“Entah. Saya pikir itu bagus. Saya tidak pernah berpikir bahwa saya menyukai diri saya sendiri.”

“Bagaimana bisa?”

Arthur mengangkat bahu. “Barangkali saya akan menyukai diri saya sendiri kalau saya berhasil menemukan jati diri.”

“Jati diri itu apa?”

“Kamu tahu, sosok yang benar-benar dirimu. Tanpa kepalsuan.”

“Apa itu artinya sekarang kamu palsu?”

“Saya…”

Moon kembali tertawa. Suara tawanya terdengar renyah, terdengar menyenangkan. Arthur tidak keberatan ditertawakan—ia pun kadang-kadang menertawakan dirinya sendiri, menertawakan nasibnya yang terlalu baik tetapi juga buruk.

“Apakah kita sudah dekat dengan sesuatu yang ingin kamu tunjukkan pada saya?”

“Sebentar lagi.”

Tak lama mereka sampai pada sebuah danau yang airnya berkilau keemasan.

“Apa itu?” Arthur menahan napas.

Terkena kilauan air dari danau, wajah Moon terlihat semakin jelas. Ternyata matanya berwarna hijau. Arthur terkesima.

“Tidakkah kamu lihat bulan telah lenyap?”

Arthur tidak mengerti. “Bulan tidak mungkin lenyap. Mungkin hanya terhalang awan.”

Moon mengulas senyum tipis. “Bulan tenggelam ke dalam danau ini. Hanya malam ini saja.”

“Bagaimana bisa?”

“Karena dia hendak menyelamatkan seseorang.”

“Itu kamu, bukan bulan.”

“Sudah kukatakan bahwa namaku adalah bulan.”

“Saya tidak mengerti.”

“Kemarikan tanganmu.”

Arthur mengulurkan kedua tangannya yang baret-baret terkena ranting pohon. Berdua, mereka melangkah perlahan ke arah danau yang berkilauan. Air danau itu sangat tenang, bahkan ketika kaki Arthur menjejak pelan-pelan, tidak ada riak sama sekali.

“Apakah kita akan tenggelam?”

“Kita akan utuh.”

Keduanya melangkah menyusuri danau, semakin dalam, semakin dalam, hingga tinggal bahu dan kepala saja yang belum lenyap tertelan kilauannya. Arthur merasa takjub dan semakin yakin bahwa perempuan yang bersamanya bukan perempuan biasa—tetapi tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai penyihir pula, kira-kira apa? Peri? Bidadari? Arthur sudah tidak peduli lagi.

“Tundukkan kepalamu, tenggelamkan dirimu sejenak.”

“Apakah saya akan mati?”

“Apa kamu takut mati?”

Arthur tidak menjawab, namun kepalanya menunduk perlahan. Wajahnya menyentuh air danau, diikuti rambutnya, lantas keseluruhan dirinya. Ia membuka mata dan menemukan dirinya mengapung di antara bintang-bintang. Dan perempuan itu ada di sana pula, melayang-layang, menatap wajahnya, lalu memberikan senyuman lebar yang bahagia—sangat bahagia. Kalau kematian seindah melayang-layang di angkasa, Arthur tidak akan keberatan mati sekarang juga.

“Nikmati kebebasanmu yang cuma sejenak, Raja Arthur.”

“Saya belum menjadi raja.”

“Ketahuilah, kamu akan menjadi raja paling berpengaruh di Britania Raya. Sejarah tidak akan menghapusmu—sejarah akan tetap membuatmu hidup. Takdirmu telah berubah. Sekarang, lihat dirimu. Kamu adalah raja yang sempurna.”

Arthur melihat dirinya sendiri; lengannya—memar-memar itu hilang, kemudian tubuhnya, pakaiannya yang berubah. Serta mahkota yang tersampir di atas kepalanya. Seketika, ia merasa agung.

“Kamu muak akan perbudakan, akan kasta, akan ketidakadilan-ketidakadilan yang menjamur di mana-mana, kamu akan mengubah semua itu. Sebab itulah kamu tidak boleh mati sebelum waktunya tiba—kamu akan terus hidup, sepanjang dirimu mengingatku.”

“Tapi saya hanya ingin bebas.”

“Kebebasanmu kelak akan menjadi kebebasan semua orang. Hanya dengan cara itulah kebebasanmu memiliki arti.”

“Siapakah dirimu yang sebenarnya, Perempuan Bulan?”

“Aku adalah apa yang kamu lihat.”

Arthur semakin tidak mengerti.

Moon melayang mendekat, wajah mereka saling berhadapan. Kening lantas bersentuhan. “Lihat aku.”

Arthur melihat kedua bola mata Moon yang hijau—yang indah, jernih dan berkilau, seperti air danau.

“Aku adalah dunia tempatmu berpijak. Aku adalah bulan tempatmu mengeluh. Aku adalah apa saja yang kamu inginkan; rumput-rumput yang menopang tubuhmu ketika kamu terlelah dan bersandar, pohon-pohon tempatmu berteduh, buah-buahan untuk menghilangkan laparmu—aku adalah apa saja di dalam hidupmu, tetapi kamu hanyalah satu di dalam hidupku. Kamu hanya satu; Arthur Pendragon, sementara aku adalah semesta.”

Arthur kehilangan kata-kata.

“Sekarang, angkat kepalamu.”

Ia mengangkat kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba saja dunia menjadi gelap. Tidak ada cahaya berkilau keemasan di dasar danau tempat ia menenggelamkan diri bersama Moon—cahaya menakjubkan itu lenyap, sebagaimana Moon yang ikut lenyap. Arthur kembali pada kenyataan. Barangkali semua ini hanyalah mimpi. Ia terperosok dari jurang, lantas jatuh ke dasar sungai. Tetapi kehangatan itu tidak lenyap sama sekali, sampai ia menyadari bahwa syal merah marun milik perempuan itu masih ada padanya, melingkar manis di antara leher; menghangatkan tubuhnya, menghangatkan hatinya.

Salju tak lagi turun. Danau memperlihatkan riaknya. Bulan menggantung indah, merah.

_Aku adalah apa saja di dalam hidupmu._

Arthur keluar dari danau. Danau berubah membeku.

Menjelang pagi, prajurit-prajurit kerajaan muncul mencarinya. Kudanya ditemukan di sungai tempat ia terbiasa membasuh wajah. Arthur kembali ke istana dengan dirinya yang baru—dengan dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Raja Uther meluapkan kemarahannya, tetapi Arthur tetap teguh, tidak goyah. Sepasang matanya yang hijau menunjukkan tekad yang kuat. Tahun demi tahun ia berlatih memanah, belajar mengenai ilmu politik, ilmu peperangan, menolak menikahi perempuan demi urusan kemaslahatan kerajaan, ia telah tumbuh menjadi seorang raja yang dihormati banyak orang.

Ketika Arthur telah sampai pada kebebasan semua orang, ia telah sampai pula pada kebebasan atas dirinya sendiri.

_Kamu akan terus hidup, sepanjang dirimu mengingatku._

Dan Arthur terus mengingat perempuan itu. Sekonyong-konyong ia pernah bicara pada setangkai bunga mawar, bertanya-tanya apakah saat ini Moon berubah menjadi Rose—atau Apel, Ek, Angin, Hujan, Rusa. Apa pun yang dilihatnya. Tetapi lebih sering ia menengadah, memandangi bulan saja. Hanya bulan. Lantas Arthur kembali bertanya-tanya:

_Sekarang, saya telah bebas—dengan kebebasan yang saya miliki, dapatkah saya menyingkirkan pedang dan mahkota saya untuk kembali berjumpa denganmu, wahai Perempuan Bulan? Jatuhlah lagi dan beri saya sesuatu yang menakjubkan. Jatuhlah lagi dan beri saya pelukan._

Sementara bulan tetap menggantung indah, merah, semerah rambut si perempuan.[]

23:08 – 14 Juli 2020


End file.
